


Deirdre of the Sorrows

by orphan_account



Series: Ulster Cycle [1]
Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: Ulster Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555099
Kudos: 1





	Deirdre of the Sorrows

Lord Feidhlim tooked at the newborn in his wife's arms with pride. Siobha had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The new parents named their little one Deirdre. 

A huge celebration was held in Deirdre's honor. Nobelmen and The Red Branch knights all had come to see her. The King noticed that even the Druid had come. Feidhlim asked the Druid to predict his daughter's future. Unfortunately the news wasn't what the new Father expected to hear. 

"This child will cause great trouble. She'll grow up to be the most beautiful woman in Ulster but she'll cause the deaths of many of our men. "

The Red Branch Knights opted for the child to be killed. They went to King Conchobar mac Nessa and demanded he take action. The King did not want to kill a child and quickly came up with a plan. 

"I will take Deirdre away, keep her in the most beautiful castle, away from any man until she is age of marriage. Then I'll take her as my bride. "

Everyone deemed this an appropriate solution and King Mac Nessa put Deirdre in a beautiful castle as promised with only a nursemaid and a blind servant to keep her company.

As predicted Deirdre grew more and more beautiful. Leabharcham, the nursemaid keeping a watchful eye over her to make sure things ran smoothly. 

One day, the servant was feeding the crows. Deirdre was overcome by a vision, A man with hair as black as a crow and skin as pale as snow. She immediately told Leabharcham of the vision stating that he was the man she'll marry. Leabharcham tried to convince Deirdre that it was only a daydream and that her heart should lie with mac Nessa, but Deirdre didn't listen. 

Deirdre soon hears of three princes visit Ulster, one with hair as black as a crow and skin as pale as snow. She pleas with Leabharcham to send him to her. The nursemaid said no but Deirdre soon wears her down with her begging. 

Naoise and his brothers arrive at Deirdre's castle. Upon seeing each other Deirdre and Naoise fell deeply in love. Deirdre refused to marry mac Nessa and convinced Naoise to flee Ireland with her, Naoise's brothers following along. 

They happily lived off the coast of Scotland for five years before a messenger from Conchobar mac Nessa came to invite the four back to the Kingdom, They agreed. Deirdre didn't trust that the King had actually forgiven them and begged to turn back, but Naoise convinced her to go anyway. 

When they finally reached the castle, the Red Branch knights surrounded and overpowered the three brothers. They we're thrown onto the floor at the King's feet. 

"Who will kill these traitors in my name? " he asked the group of Knights. None of the Red Branch knights stepped up. Then an unknown knight stepped up. 

"I will kill these traitors for their father has killed mine. " 

When asked for any final requests the brothers asked to all be killed in the same blow. Naoise handed the unknown knight his sword to deliver the blow. Deirdre begged for King mac Nessa to spare them only to ignored. 

Deirdre grew depressed after Naoise and his brother's execution and being forced to marry the King. After months of Deirdre's depressed state the King asked what it would take to make her happy. Deirdre requested that she stayed at another castle. Mac Nessa agreed and sent her in a carriage. 

However upon seeing the gravestones of Naoise and his brothers she became overwhelmed with grieve and flung herself from the carriage. As she tumbled from the hill, hitting her head on her lover's headstone, instantly killing her. 

Upon her death the Red Branch Knights dissolved half choosing to fight with King mac Nessa and the other half along with Deirdre's father, Lord Feidhlim, joined with Queen Maebh in the fight for the brown bull of Cooley. 


End file.
